What Could Have Been
by QueenLyndz
Summary: What if the raptor hadn't killed the handler in the first movie? It is now one year since the opening of Jurassic Park. Everything is going great. Guest are happy and the park is bringing in huge profits. But InGen is always demanding more progress, new attractions. Something's bound to go wrong eventually…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park. All rights go to Universal Studios and Michael Crichton. I do however own all the OC's in this story.

Hey everyone,

This story is based in the idea of "What if the raptor hadn't eaten the guy in the beginning of the movie? What if the original park had been able to open"

Jurassic park is now a fully functioning theme park. With John Hammond in charge, and InGen constantly creating new attractions, Jurassic park has been safe and steady for a year.

But, as most of us know, InGen is never satisfied. Genetic engineering is a new and exciting frontier, and everyone is competing to be on top of this new field of science. InGen is now the head of a series of experiments in the hope of opening up a whole new type of genetic engineering.

So when a young college girl shows up dead on a lamp post outside of the employe gym, InGen puts Jessica Stone on the job to cover up their mistakes.

But no one is safe anymore. A dangerous super predator is stalking Jessica, her team, and the park's guests.

This story is mostly Jessica's POV but sometimes it will not be. I will indicate when there is a POV change.

Chapter 1

I felt a single bead of sweat drop down my back, followed by another, and another. I was so close, I couldn't stop now. I sped up, 10 meters...5...4…3...2...I was almost there. A searing pain shot through my side, my mouth was dry. I could do this. Finally I heard the satisfying beep, and felt the ground beneath me stop moving, my muscles relaxed. I looked down at the screen, 2 miles in 16 minutes. I stepped down of the treadmill and took a satisfying swig of my water.

"Overachiever much?" I heard my friend Cassidy call out from across the gym.

I laughed, " Hey It's not my fault I enjoy staying in shape. And it's not like I complained when you started dating the couch, Cas."

"Oh my god Jessica, you're such a health nut!" Cassidy cried out mockingly.

"Shut up couch potato," I replied, "I'm gonna go shower before we head out to the meeting, I'll meet you out front in 20 ok."

"Alright, you go do what you do health nut, see you in 20.

And so around 20 minutes later I made my way towards the front of the gym. I saw Cassidy standing outside looking up towards the sky. I starting walking faster. Then she let out a horrified scream. Everything slowed down. I got outside and rushed over to Cassidy's side. She stood there shaking pointing at the lamppost in front of us. I looked up to where she was pointing, and my eyes were met with a horrifying sight. I reached for my walkie and called for backup. I couldn't take my eyes off of what was in front of me.

Backup arrived in less than five minutes. By the time they got there though there was already a pool of blood surrounding the lamppost. The pole was covered in so much blood it looked black. But the worst part was the body of the young girls body strewn across the top of the light.

Hey everyone!

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I will be posting Chapter 2 later. In the meantime please feel free to leave a review, I am open to feed as to this is my first FanFic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in a couch in the corner of my employe apartment. Two men stood in front of me. One of the men was a tall buff man. He had short blonde hair, and a blank face. He looked like a character out of a movie, the type of character that is weathered by war, the type you don't want to give shit. The other man was short and old. I immediately knew him as John Hammond.

The younger man stood pacing in front of me, he was asking a million questions. "And what did you see exactly? You saw the girl right, what she looked like?"

"What was left of her," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"And what was left of her?" He pried.

"Her head, torso, the stump of her left leg, half of her right one. Her arms were torn clean off, and her eyeballs were torn clean out. It looked like her chest was sliced open but I couldn't tell." I replied holding back tears.

The younger man looked like he was about to ask me something else, but Mr. Hammond stopped him. "I believe that's enough for now Alex, she been through enough already today." Then he turned to me, "we'll let you rest now , but I trust if you remember anything else of importance you'll let me or Alex here know."

I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't remember anything else. The only thing I could remember was the horrified look on the girl's face.

John Hammond and Alex Chase walked side by side out of the employe housing complex. They talked quietly.

"Sir, what the hell could have done that to the girl? It would have to be big to have gotten her all the way up the lamppost, but how could something that big have escaped without us noticing? Do you think maybe it wasn't one of our dinosaurs?"

John Hammond appeared to be uneasy. He shrugged his shoulders " I don't know Mr. Chase, but I want you to keep an eye on Mrs. Stone for me."

And with that the men went their separate ways.

Chapter 2! Yay! Ok, I promise longer more exciting chapters are coming bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later all hell had broken loose. The parents of the victim Rebecca Turner, were suing the park. All of the guest had left in fear, and everyone was working round the clock to figure out what the hell happened.

Rumors were spreading that Hammond had hired a group of professionals to come and inspect the island and help out.

I could care less. My head was constantly spinning and I walked around my daily routine in this weird, lifeless haze. I shut myself out from the world. Something wasn't right and it was eating at me. Was it something about the time of the attack, or the corpse itself?

It was a Tuesday night. It had just begun to get dark. I was getting ready to go to sleep, when my computer made a sharp ping noise alerting me of new mail. I walked over to my computer which was sitting open on my bed.

InGen HQ Animal Containment Crew Update.

Why the hell was I getting an email from InGen's main headquarters?! I opened it.

InGen HQ 7:35pm

Dear ,

You have been hand selected for a Animal Containment Crew to assist in the clean up the following day's events. You and 9 other handpicked individuals are to report to the main communications center Wednesday at 5:00.

-InGen HQ

And that was all it said. I stared at the screen. I was torn, I wanted to help catch this son of bitch just as much as everyone else, but something just wasn't right here. I decided not to think so much into it. It was late(for me) and I had to get up at 4:00am tomorrow for the a inspection of the Stegosaurus enclosure.

I shutdown my computer and plugged it into the wall to charge. Then I climbed into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Johnson's POV

Derrick Johnson was a tall man of 34. He had sleek black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He never considered himself good looking out loud, but inside he knew that his looks were one of his greatest assets when it came to deception.

Tonight he stood next to a shorter, thicker man of 28.

"So as you see Johnson, it is very, very important all of this goes exactly as planned. If it doesn't who knows how many years of prision well face. I'm good, real good. I won't slip up. I need to know you won't either."

Johnson looked down at the man next to him and nodded. "Don't worry about me I know exactly what I need to do."

"Good, good. And I don't want anymore casualties. The girl shouldn't have been killed. I thought you said you were feeding it regularly."

"I am," Johnson said glaring at the man next to him, "But feeding it's not exactly a walk in the park. The sooner we get it off this island the better."

The two men stood in silence and stared out across the coast at the docks below.

The smaller man then broke the silence, "Two days, give me two days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ok so this chapter is a bit longer, hope you all like it. I promise in like 2 there will be some action. Please feel free to leave me some feedback, i'm open to constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up, stripped down and got into the shower. My wavy brown hair straighten out as soon as the water touched it. It reached down to my shoulders when it was wet, but when it is dry it is barely long enough to put in a pony tail.

I washed my hair, cleaned myself, and shaved all with in 15 minutes. When I got out I blowed dried my hair and brushed it down. I looked at my reflection.

I wouldn't consider myself an extremely pretty girl, but I wasn't hideous either. I had dark green eyes, and a small round nose. My face was roundish, but was also a bit long. I was tall and because I was such a "health nut", as Cassidy called me, I was slim and had perfectly toned muscles. I wasn't tan, or pale. I considered myself average for a 24 year old woman, who exercised regularly.

I quickly throw on an army green tank top and dark, ripped skinny jeans.

My thoughts drifted to the recent events. The death of the young college girl, Cassidy leaving, InGen headquarters.

The day dragged on and I grew impatient. I was supposed to leave my building at 4:30 if I wanted to get to the meeting on time. It was 1:00 so I still had time to kill.

I decided to go for a walk. I was strolling around the grounds by the staff only animal enclosures when I spotted a group of people by the Raptor pen. They were and odd bunch. There was a tall lanky man with black hair, a shorter buffer man with dirty blonde hair, a pretty blonde lady, a younger man with dark brown hair, and a slim man in a suit. To top it all of John Hammond was with them.

I walked over to the group and heard Hammond saying something about how the park had spared no expense and the raptors were perfectly safe. I could tell he was a bit uneasy, and when he saw me he smiled with relief.

"What a pleasant surprise," everyone turned around to face me, " everyone this is one of our members of security and animal containment, Jessica Stone."

I smiled and nodded towards them, "Hey." I said.

Hammond pointed to the taller man and said " allow me to introduce you all, this is Ian Malcolm, he's a mathematician-"

Ian cut him off saying "chaotician chaotician" as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Yes yes" Hammond continued, annoyed "This here is Dr. Alan Grant, one of the world's leading paleontologist, and this is his companion Sattler, one of the world's leading paleobotanist."

I smiled at the pair as Hammond continued to the last two guests. "And this here is Young, he's work at the natural history museum in D.C, and this is the man who brought all these people here" he said this with annoyance and sarcasm "Donald Gennaro."

I shook the final guests hands,and asked "so why exactly are you all here?"

Hammond smiled and said "I'm glad you asked they are here to help out with our little containment issue."

"Oh really" I said surprised. Something about this whole situation was fishy. If there was already a team ready to contain the animal, why did Hammond hire these people? I decided not to bring it up. Instead I said "well I'll leave you all to it, I've gotta go check out an issue down by the triceratops enclosure."

I walked off with a feeling of unease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I should be doing chores. Sorry if there are nay spelling or grammatical errors, I didn't get a chance to check it, and my mom is yelling at me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was finally 4:30. I was thankful that I had something new to think about, besides what John Hammond might have planned. I got in my jeep, which was supplied to all the members of the security team, and drove off towards the west side of the island. The Main Communications center was inside the Visitor Center. Everyone who works in the Visitor Center simply refers to it as the Control Room.

The Visitor Center is a very elaborate palace. When you first walk in there is a giant skeleton of a T-rex. It is surrounded by two sets of stairs, one leads to the auditorium, which doubles as a ride, and the cretaceous cafe. The other leads to the labs and Control Room.

When I arrived I was greeted by a man named Ray Arnold. Ray was in charge of everything in the control room. Ray showed me to the Control Room where 8 of the other 9 recruits were waiting. The eight there were George White, Emily Carter, Ben Stanford, Monica Swanson, Phil Anderson, Rebecca Scott, Edwin Briggs, and Damon Johnson. Besides the recruits and Ray, the other people at the meeting were John Hammond, and Robert Muldoon.

I took a seat next to Emily, who worked with me on the south side of the island.

John Hammond spoke out addressing all of us, "Hello i'm glad you could all make it. It appears we are just missing one of the recruits, so we'll get started. I trust you all know about our little containment issue. And you all know by now that we have handpicked you to re-contain this predator. It is in the parks best interest that we resolve this quickly so we can open up again as soon as possible." He paused to look around the room. The energy had shifted as soon as he mentioned reopening. "That is if the lawyers don't get me first." he said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Silence fell on the room, we all looked around nervously, praying for some distraction to come. Our prayers were answered when the final recruit burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." He said noisily. I recognized him as Alex Chase, the man who was with John Hammond the day of the attack.

John Hammond smiled, "No, no trouble at all, your timing couldn't have been better. Why don't you have a seat next to ." He gestured to the empty seat next to me. "Yes, yes. Now where was I? Ah yes. Now I bet you are all wondering, what is this super predator? Well thanks to we have identified it as one of our young Spinosaurus. As you can guess it's not young now. Our guess it is one years old. Its pretty big, but that much is obvious…"

He kept going on and on, but I had stopped listening. My head was spinning, my stomach in knots. Finally I was snapped back to reality when Hammond said, "Now you're probably all wondering what your roles in this are." Emily, Ben, Monica, Phil, Rebecca, Edwin, and Damon were all part of the containment team, and Alex was our combat expert (I was right he did serve in the military.) and tracker. The Hammond turned to me, "And you were handpicked, by myself and , to be our mission leader."

I could have been sick.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All eyes were on me. I just sat there. What the hell did I do that got me stuck in this room.

I finally managed to get out the words "Me, you want me to lead a team of ten people after a Spinosaurus?"

John Hammond nodded, "alright I think that's all for now, we will be emailing you all the additional information later. Have a goodnight."

I got out of there as soon as I could. I was almost out the door when a voice called after me, "Stone! Wait up."

It was Alex, he caught up to me and fell right into step with me, "so it looks like we're going to working together."

"Yeah, I'm glad you were able to figure that out." I replied, I really wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Well since you're in charge now I thought I should give you my number, so we can schedule team training days. You can't just run out after a dinosaur, unless you're interested in suicide."

"Oh yeah, ok." I replied.

"Great, my numbers 567-8900. I'll expect to hear from you when you have some dates in mind, and if you need any tips on anything call me."

God this guy was pushy, or maybe I was just panicked and tired. I smiled " alright that's sound like a plan." And with that I got into my car and drive off.

I got back to my apartment and threw myself down onto my bed in frustration. I felt sick. They expected me to lead this mission, hell no. There was zero way I was qualified for this. The worst situation I had to deal with was an escaped gallimimus, and it was a young one too.

My head was brimming with the worst scenarios. One screw up on my part could get my whole team killed. I banged my wristed down onto the bed in frustration. None of this seemed fair. All I wanted was a good job, that wasn't ordinary. Jurassic Park seemed like a cool place to work when I applied. And I was right. I made lots of friends, got awesome bragging rights, and got to work with dinosaurs, living breathing dinosaurs. Then everything took a trip down the highway to hell.

I took a deep breath. I needed to rethink some of this. Ok sure this whole situation seemed really sucky, it wasn't all bad. I was getting a chance to stop this thing from eating anyone else, I was recognized by the top dogs here to lead this mission, and I was getting a chance to get field experience. But there was still the huge looming threat of "what if I get us all killed?".

I decided to sleep on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I decided to post two chapters today because A) I'm bored and B) they are both really short. Also I know there weren't phones in JP but lest just pretend the early flip phones were around at this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The hell with sleep. I'll probably never sleep again. Every time I tried to sleep I was visited by visions of Spinosaurus, blood, death, and corpses. It's really hard to see the upside of a situation when every time you close your eyes you're greeted with shit like that.

I decided, at like 3:00am, to try and get some work done. By 3:50am I had a schedule for the first three weeks of the operation done.

 **Week 1**

 **Monday: Team meeting at safari lodge 3:00pm**

 **Tuesday: Break day**

 **Wednesday: First day of training,**

 **Thursday: Team meeting at Safari lodge 2:20pm**

 **Friday: Training day**

 **Week 2**

 **Monday: Team meeting at safari lodge 3:00pm**

 **Tuesday: Break day**

 **Wednesday: First day of training,**

 **Thursday: Team meeting at Safari lodge 2:20pm**

 **Friday: Training day**

 **Week 3**

 **Monday: Team meeting at safari lodge 3:00pm**

 **Tuesday: Break day**

 **Wednesday: First day of training,**

 **Thursday: Team meeting at Safari lodge 2:20pm**

 **Friday: Training day**

Simple enough. The first three weeks are exactly the same. I called Alex at 9:00am and had him approve the training days. Everything seemed to being going great and working out awesome.

Around 7:30pm I got an email from John Hammond

Dear ,

I would be delighted if you would join our specialist, who you have met prior to today, on a tour of the park. I believe it will be beneficial to all of you if you spent some time together. Please be down at the visitor center at 5:00pm tomorrow.

-John Hammond.

I got into bed smiling. Things might actually work out. That night I slept well. I had no idea what hell tomorrow would have waiting for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise all the exciting stuff is coming soon. Hope you all have a great thanksgiving, si'll try and post another chapter tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I arrived in front of the visitor center at 5:00 sharp. I was greeted by the group of people I had met a few days ago. There were two kids there too, and i guessed they were Hammond's grandkids mainly because the girl had called him grandpa.

The girl was sitting in one of the cars looking at all the tech in the cars. Hammond walked over to the car she was in saying "Lex dear you're fine in there," and then he shut the door. Hammond then turned to me, "Ah , I'm glad you could make it, why don't you join , and in the second car."

Malcolm greeted me as soon as I opened the door, " I didn't know you'd be joining us today."

"Yes well insisted," I said, smiling.

I happily climbed into what would have been the drivers seat if the cars didn't run on their own. Sattler smiled at me but didn't say anything. She seemed busy watching some of the activity outside the car. I soon saw why. Hammond's grandson seemed to have cornered.

"I read your book." He said with wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah - - great." Grant managed as he made his way towards the car me and Ellie were in.

The boy followed him closely. "You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?"

"Well, uh, a few species - - may have evolved, uh - - along those lines - - yeah." Grant said as he opened the door behind my seat.

The boy continued to talk as Grant tried to climb in the car."Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico - -" He was cut off.

"Listen, ahh - -"

"Tim."

"Tim. Which car were you planning on - -"

"Whichever one you are." Tim said happily.

Grant led him to the first car and opened the door for him, "Then I heard about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases."

Grant slammed the door closed on him, and stalked back over to the car we were in. The other two guests, and , climbed into the front seats of the car with the kids. I could tell didn't mind being with the kids, but seemed a bit annoyed.

The cars started off towards the park.

 **In the control room**

"National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles west of us." Robert Muldoon said slightly annoyed.

Hammond sighs and looks over Arnold's shoulder. "Why didn't I build in Orlando?"

"I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one." Robert continued.

 **POV Jessica**

The tour swung into motion as we approached the park gates. Everyone seemed very excited.

The audio had come on, "To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."

Everyone looked out the window excitedly. I tried not to ruin it for the rest of them but Dilophosaurus came out when it got dark. It was still to light out for it.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park." The voice continued on.

"Alan, where?' Ellie asked.

There was no reply.

I broke the silence, "I'm not sure if anyone down at control is aware of this, but our dilophosaurus doesn't come out till it's dark. It's easier for her to camouflage that way."

Everyone seemed disappointed.

"Damn." Grant said as we moved on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey i'm back everyone! I have wrote a ton of new chapters, and i'm pretty excited! These are so much fun to write because of all the original characters that have now joined the story.**

 **On another note, i have been using an early draft of the movie's script to type some of the character's lines so the story is accurate. I have noticed some of the lines are slightly different form the movie, so forgive me for that.**

 **Anyways, I can't wait to share the rest of the story with you guys! Please feel free to leave a review, I am always looking for some constructive criticism, and suggestions.**

 **-QueenLyndz**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Control Room**

"Vehicle headlights are on and don't respond. Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries." Said Ray Arnold. "Item one fifty-one on today's glitch list. We've got all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo, and the computer's not even on its feet yet, after all the technology issues we had."

Hammond turned to a chubby man sitting at a desk,covered in food wrappers, on the far side of the room, "Dennis, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers."

"I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run the whole park from this room, with minimal staff, for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy? Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I bid this job? Because I'd sure as hell like to see them try." Dennis Nerdy replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems." Hammond replied.

"You're right, John. You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem." Nerdy replied.

John Hammond became very annoyed. Nerdy was always doing that, testing him. "I will not get drawn into another financial conversation with you, Dennis. I really will not."

Nerdy rolled his eyes "I don't think there's been any debate. There's no debate...my mistakes..."

"I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them." Hammond said trying to end the conversation.

"Thanks, Dad." Nerdy shot back mockingly.

"Dennis - -" Arnold cut in "the headlights."

"I'll de-bug the tour program when they get back. Okay? It'll eat a lot of computer cycles; parts of the system may go down for a while - - Don't blame me." Nerdy replied.

"Quiet, all of you. They're coming to the tyrannosaur paddock." Muldoon said as he hovered over the live feed from the cars.

 **POV Jessica**

We had reached the Tyrannosaur paddock.

The audio burst back to life "The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last- -"

"Will you turn that thing off?" Grant said.

I flipped the switch silencing the audio tour. Everyone looked out the window eagerly. I wasn't very sure we would see a T-Rex today. I had never really had any faith in this tour.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." Malcolm said breaking the silence.

Ellie leaned closer to the window "Dinosaur eats man. Woman inherits the Earth."

The two men in the backseat looked at each other. I tried my best to hold back my laughter.

Ray Arnold's voice came into the car through the radio. "Hold on, we'll try to tempt the rex."

I grabbed the radio "You really think that will work Ray?"

"I don't know Jessica i'm just following orders." He replied. He sounded annoyed.

"Nerdy giving you hell again?" I asked.

"You know it," he grumbled. Nerdy was famous with the park staff for being a pain in the ass.

Inside the paddock a small cage rose up into view. The cage bars slid down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone in the middle of the field. It's was goat, one leg chained to a stake. It looked around, confused.

Grant shook his head "T-rex doesn't want to be fed; he wants to hunt. You can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct."

"Good luck telling the people in charge that," I mumbled, "And he is a she."

After a few minutes of nothing, Malcolm took the radio from me. "Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?" he said into it.

 **Control room**

"I really hate that man." Hammond grumbled.

 **POV Jessica**

"You see? The tyrannosaur doesn't obey set patterns or park schedules. It's the essence of Chaos." Malcolm said from the back of the car as we moved on.

"I'm still not clear on Chaos." Ellie said as she turned to face him.

"It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. It's only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine." Malcolm said.

I turned around, "Uh I believe that may be a bit too scientific for my understanding."

He laughed "I made a fly by, I go too fast. Here. Give me your glass of water." he said to me.

"Ok" I said as I handed it to him.

"Alright, now , may I borrow your hand?" He placed a drop of water on her hand. It rolled off the back of her hand. "Ready? Freeze your hand. Now I'm going to do the same thing from the exact same place. Which way is the drop going to roll off?"

"The same way." Ellie said. But the dropped rolled off her thumb.

"It changed. Why?" Malcolm said, "Because and here is the principle of tiny variations - -the orientations of the hairs - -"

"Alan, listen to this." Ellie said.

"- - on your hand, the amount of blood distending in your vessels, imperfections in the skin - - Microscopic - - never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?" Malcolm continued.

"Unpredictability..." I replied.

"And even if we haven't seen it yet, I'm quite sure it's going on in this park right now." Malcolm finished.

I turned my attention away from Malcolm and Ellie when I saw Grant staring at something in the field.

"What is it" I asked.

Grant didn't reply, instead he opened the car door and got out.

"Shit!" I grabbed the radio. "Arnold why the hell aren't there locks on the doors!"

I opened the door, and at the same time heard Malcolm say, "There, there see?! I'm right again!". I didn't stick around to hear what he said, I was too busy chasing after Alan Grant.

 **Control Room**

"Uh - - Mr. Hammond - -" Arnold said.

"Stop the program! Stop the program!" Hammond yelled.

"There you are! How many times did I tell you we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!" Robert Muldoon said to Ray Arnold.

"Jessica would definitely agree with you," Arnold mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow did I really just give you guys a good length chapter?! I finally have started getting in to the chapters that will be longer, and hopefully be more exciting(:

Please leave me a review, or comment if you have a feed back on my story, I'm always looking to improve it and you are the ones reading it(:

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Also if your a new reader, hi and welcome to my crazy story! I hope your enjoying it and will stick around till the end!

-QueenLyndz


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Moments later everyone was out in the field following Grant.

Tim had fallen into step with Grant and was talking his ear off. "So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds."

"Alan? Where are we going? You see something?" Ellie asked.

"Uh - - anybody else think we shouldn't be out here?" Gennaro asked nervously.

"I'm so getting fired for this" I groaned.

"And his book was a lot fatter than yours." Tim continued.

"Really?" Grant said annoyed.

"Yours was fully illustrated, honey." Ellie said jokingly.

"I have to agree with Donald on this, we probably should not be out here." Will young said nervously. My guess was he wasn't used to field work."

Lex stumbled and Grant took her hand, to stop her from falling. She looked up at him and smiled back and tried to recover his hand, but Lex held on tight.

Suddenly we all stop in our tracks. A huge smile spread across the faces of both Tim and Grant. Grant walked forward. Tim followed. So do I, and eventually everyone else.

"Hi everybody, Don't be scared" I recognized it to be the voice of Jim McPhee one of the park vets.

In the clearing lay a Triceratops, a big one, lying on its side, blocking the light at the end of the path. It had an enormous curved shell that flanked its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It didn't move, just breathed, loud and raspy, blowing up a little clouds of dust with every exhalation.

Grant stood over the animal wide eyed, "Beautiful. Is it okay? Can I touch it?"

"No one's stopping you" I said.

"Oh Ellie. It's so beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He said.

"It's my favorite." Ellie answered in awe.

"Ellie, take a look at this." Grant said after a few moments.

"Yeah, baby girl, it's okay." Ellie says as she leans down to look at the Triceratops' mouth. "Micro vesicles. That's interesting." McPhee joined her, "What are her symptoms?"

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. Seems to happen about every six weeks or so." McPhee answers.

"These are dilated. Take a look." Ellie said as she inspected the eyes.

"I'll be damned." McPhee said.

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life." Ellie continued, "this West Indian lilac?" She says pointing at a small bush beside her.

"Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them." McPhee said.

"There's only one way to be positive. I need to see some droppings." Ellie said.

 **Control Room**

"That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed 're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off." Ray Arnold announced.

"You're sure we have to?" Hammond asked.

"It's not worth taking the chance, John." Ray said.

"Sustain winds 45 knots." Muldoon said.

"Tell them when they get back to the cars." Hammond said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now." Ray said over the main radio. Most of the staff was leaving until the containment issue was resolved.

"Damn!" Hammond said in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey everyone! I finally am back with a new chapter! and I am so so sorry its such a short chapter.**

 **Luckily in the next two chapters all the exciting stuff is going to start happening!**

 **I will have plenty of time to write more chapters and post them(:**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **-QueenLyndz**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Pov Jessica**

Thunder rumbled overhead. I looked up at the sky nervously.

"Doctors, if you please - - I have to insist we get moving." Gennaro said nervously.

"I have to agree with Gennaro here," I said, "I don't think will want all of you out here in the storm." I lied. I had no idea if Hammond would even care, my mind was on the Spinosaurus. If it was hiding somewhere in the jungle, and storm would supply great cover for it if she wanted to hunt.

"Oh, you know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with and finish with the trike. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I've got a gas powered jeep. I can drop her at the visitor's center before I make the boat with the others."

I nodded my head "alright, everyone else let's head back to the cars."

 **Control Room**

"Oh, I finished de-bugging the phones, but the system's compiling for eighteen minutes, or twenty. So, some minor systems may go on and off for a while. There's nothing to worry about. Simple thing..." Dennis said eyeing the other nervously as he got up and left the room.

He walked quickly through the halls, straight to the garage, all the while thinking one thing; _Johnson better hold up his end of the damn deal._

 **POV Johnson**

Derrick Johnson stood outside the empty paddock. The paddock was originally supposed be used for an Allosaurus, but it the poor little creature had died at 14 months. The paddock was now home to the Spinosaurus, that he and Nerdy were escorting off the island for Biosyn. Or it used to.

In front of Johnson was a gaping hole in the 10,000 volt electric fence. Somehow, when Nerdy had shut off the systems, the fence had turned off. Johnson began to sweat despite the cold rain.

"Shit," he said.

There was now a almost fully grown Spinosaurus loose in the park. And all the security was down. I could be anywhere. It had gotten out before, and the first thing it had done was kill a young guest. Now it was bigger and hungrier.

Johnson began to run back toward his jeep. All he wanted was to get off that island.

 **POV Jessica**

I once again joined Grant and Malcolm in the second car. Rain was pouring down now, and thunder and lightning danced around the island. I was staring out the window at the forest lost in my thoughts. I could here Grant and Malcolm talking about something in the front, but i wasn't listening.

But suddenly we came to a screeching halt. I snapped back to reality looking at the two men sitting in front of me.

"What'd I touch?!" I heard Grant exclaim in both surprise and annoyance.

"You didn't touch anything. We've stopped." Malcolm said nervously.

"What the hell," I said under my breath, "Hand me the radio." I demanded.

 **Control Room**

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell, what the hell?" Ray Arnold said in surprise.

"What now?" Hammond said angrily.

"Fences are failing, all over the park" Ray replied, he looked up at John, "A few minor systems, he said!"

"Find Nedry! Check the vending machines!" Hammond said to Muldoon.

 **POV Jessica**

The radios were out. Everything was, and I had no signal this far out in the woods. Didn't matter the company phones were crap. All cell phones were.

"What the hell is happening back at control" I muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Guess who's back? Me!**

 **And I finally have a new chapter!**

 **I know this chapter is also short (like chapter 10) but I am really proud of this chapter, and it was so much fun to write because it's the first major creative twist i've put in the story so far (besides the main plot).**

 **Also I would like to clear something up. I replaced the original vet (Harding) with my own OC for easier character development. I realized that may have been confusing so I wanted to make sure everyone knew that((:**

 **Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you have any feed back for me.**

 **-QueenLyndz**


End file.
